Electrophoretic displays or EPDs are commonly driven by so-called DC-balanced waveforms. DC-balanced waveforms have been proven to improve long-term usage of EPDs by reducing severe hardware degradations and eliminating other reliability issues. However, the DC-balance waveform constraint limits the set of possible waveforms that are available to drive the EPD display, making it difficult or sometimes impossible to implement advantageous features via a waveform mode. For example, when implementing a “flash-less” white-on-black display mode, excessive white edge accumulation may become visible when gray-tones that have transitioned to black are next to a non-flashing black background. To clear such edges, a DC-imbalanced drive scheme may have worked well, but such drive scheme requires breaking the DC-balance constraint. However, DC-imbalanced drive schemes or waveforms can cause hardware degradations over time which shortens display devices' lifetime. As such, there exists a need to design electro-optic displays capable of operating with DC-imbalanced waveforms or drive schemes without suffering hardware degradations.